The Little Lady
Movie spoof and parody of "The Little Mermaid" is created by TheMichaelCityMaker. Cast: *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Elephants (Jungle Book), Magilla Gorilla, and Wally Gator *Eric - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Grimsby - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Harold the Seahorse - Atom Ant *King Triton - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Sebastian - Top Cat *Adella - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Alana - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Andrina - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Aquata - Mulan (Mulan) *Arista - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Attina - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Ariel - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Flounder - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Scuttle - Quick Draw McGraw *Flotsam and Jetsam - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Ursula - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Max - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Sailors during Storm - Hokey Wolf, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Sinbad's crew (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), Mr. Jinks, Rameses' Army (The Prince of Egypt), Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), 13 Competitors (Total Drama World Tour Episode 7: Slap Slap Revolution), and Wendy, John, Michael, and the lost boys (Peter Pan) *Carlotta - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Womenwasher - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound), Kanga (Pooh), and Ellie Mae (The Rescuers) *Chef Louie - Huckleberry Hound *Ursula as Vanessa - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Priest - Lippy the Lion Scenes: *The Little Lady part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Lady part 2 - Top Cat's Concert ("Daughters of Geppeto") *The Little Lady part 3 - Eilonwy at the Sunken Ship *The Little Lady part 4 - Eilonwy meets Quick Draw McGraw *The Little Lady part 5 - Cruella de Vil watches Eilonwy *The Little Lady part 6 - "Part of Your World " *The Little Lady part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Lady part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Lady part 9 - Taran is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Lady part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Lady part 11 - Eilonwy's Hidden Treasure *The Little Lady part 12 - Cruella de Vil's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Lady part 13 - In Taran's Kingdom *The Little Lady part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Lady part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Lady part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Lady part 17 - Cruella de Vil Takes Charge *The Little Lady part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Lady part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Lady part 20 - Cruella de Vil's Wrath *The Little Lady part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Lady part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips Used: *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Black Cauldron *Magilla Gorilla *Yogi's Gang *Wally Gator *Total Drama Island *Pinocchio *Top Cat *Cinderella *Aladdin *Sleeping Beauty *Pocahontas *Mulan *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Oliver & Company *Quick Draw McGraw *Yogi's Lark Ark *101 Dalmatians *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Monsters, Incorporated *Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas *The Prince of Egypt *Peter Pan *Fender Bender 500 *The Aristocats *The Yogi Bear Show *Kingdom Hearts *Quest For Camelot *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Alice in Wonderland *Robin Hood *The Princess and the Frog *Dumbo *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Lion King 1½ *Beauty and the Beast *The Emperor's New Groove *Fantasia *Phineas and Ferb *Anastasia *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Swan Princess *The Sword in the Stone *An American Tail *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Atom Ant *Laff-A-Lympics *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Lippy the Lion Dedicated to: *CoolZDane *Alagateryandchesnut3 *LionKingRulezAgain1 *KARDisney *bibleanddisneyfan *MrWaltdisneyclassic Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheCityMaker Category:MichaelTheCityMaker Category:MichaelCityMaker Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:The Little Mermaid TV-spoof